


Outlive the Dinosaur

by Fang138



Category: The Who
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds an old movie Roger acted in and watches it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlive the Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Interactions seem OOC to me, but the movie's sexual tension left me needing to write it.

The air was stingily cold as Pete grabs Rachel and pulls her closer to him. While rubbing her arm to stop her shivering he thought about how it was still dreadfully cold for this time of year. Walking down Main Street, which he notes every small town seems to thrive on, he looks up noticing Rachel has stopped walking. He notices that her eyes were glowing with excitement and follows her gaze to an entertainment shop advertising VHS tapes.

Shyly she looks up and asks, “Does the VCR still play?”

Pete nods a reply and watches as she trots full speed into the store. He nods to the cashier as he enters only to get an odd look in return from the young man. Following he walks to his partner’s side. She smiles at him and continues looking through the films. She occasionally looks up and reminisces about the first time she saw this or that. As she becomes increasingly excited at the finds she starts talking too fast. Pete loses his understanding of what she is even rambling about. He turns around ignoring her, fully knowing that he can no longer lip read what she is saying. He spots a familiar face amongst the piles of tapes. “Look its Roger,” Pete states excitedly.

“What would Roger be doing here?” Rachel asks confused.

Pete smiles at her and grabs the tape handing it to her. Pondering why on earth Roger would be in some movie called “Murder: The Ultimate Grounds for Divorce”. She giggles and replies that he looks absolutely mad. They end up buying a stack of tapes including Roger’s. The clerk shakes his head at the couple with a puzzled look on his face.

The tape went unwatched for a week when Pete alone in his house sat reading poetry by Rumi. His thoughts drift to the oddly named tape and he remembers his curiosity. He starts playing the tape figuring that it would pass the time until Rachel was due home late that evening. At first he laughs at the horrible acting and thought about how it came across as dialogue from a public information film. The more he watches Roger run around with his shirt open, the more intriguing the tale becomes.  As he watches Roger’s movie wife unbuttoning his pants Pete starts to feel the familiar feeling of arousal. It became stronger as she unzips his pants and he feels disappointed when Roger dismissed her advances and zipped his pants back up.

Later as Roger began dancing with the other man Pete couldn’t contain himself any longer and unbuttons his pants freeing his erection silently praying that there was no chance of Rachel returning early. He begins stroking the hardened flesh as he continues watching the film. His pace increasing gradually as he desperately wishes that he had the vision of Roger at his current age instead of some ghost from the past. He closes his eyes and envisions the singer swinging his mic, shirt unbuttoned and glistening with sweat. His hand strokes as the mic swings bringing him inevitably close to the edge of bliss. As Roger catches the mic he reaches his peak and spills over into his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Roger’s gorgeous smile on the telly.

He cleans his mess as he rewinds the tape. Glancing at the clock he smirks knowing he has time to make a call before Rachel’s return. He picks up his mobile and dials the number by heart. He has little patience as Heather tracks down Roger to hand him the phone. He startles when he hears a greeting in that familiar cockney accent.

“Hey Rog, I was just watching one of your movies, the um, murder one and I had to call you”, Pete states as quickly as possible.

After a moment of silence Roger spoke with embarrassment dripping off his voice, “Pete Why the fucking hell were you watching that it was horrible?”

“I thought it had redeeming qualities.” Pete states in a matter of fact way that only he can achieve.

“Rachel’s out then, ain’t she?” Roger replies as more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, she should be back any minute now.” Pete pauses momentarily and adds, “I miss you.”

Roger answers hesitantly, “You gettin’ senile on me? The four of us had dinner together last night.”

Pete with a touch of anger and amusement in his voice shoots back, “You know what I mean.”

Sadly Roger replies, “Yeah, I know. I…, I…, I miss you too.” They stay silent for a minute or two listening to each other breath. Enjoying what company they could from it, taking comfort in the togetherness.

Roger is the first to speak up, “We should go on holiday together. Just us. Maybe a nice trip on your boat.”

Pete bites his lip smiling, mirroring the expression he is positive Roger is wearing. “Yeah, I would like that. I mean it would be good to get away for a while”, Pete rambles.

Roger cuts him off, “Stop rationalizing shit. Can’t you just say yes? Do you have to make everything so bloody complicated?”

Pete seeing a car pull into the drive way cockily smiles and says sarcastically, “You know you love me.”

Roger chuckles and states, “I love you.”

Pete blatantly flirtingly says, “You better.”

Roger quickly replies, “You bet.”

Pete tells Roger that Rachel is home and he hangs up feeling more unsettled than when he started. He goes to greet her at the door and briefly thinks to himself that the wounds never heal once love has cut you and then precedes to curse himself for writing that damn song.


End file.
